


Simple

by Sai Cannopy Cé (Sai_Cannopy)



Series: Drabble Dabble [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Minor canon divergence, gonna keep on writing, never ever ever gonna give this angst up, never ever ever gonna let xehanort's influence go, please nomura please let me understand how to write the asshole, the norts just speak like i'm reading a damn poet who is trying way too hard to be like shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Cannopy/pseuds/Sai%20Cannopy%20C%C3%A9
Summary: This one fic eventually created another idea for another damn AU and then that AU ended up snatching another AU I had created for Riku and was supposed to be centered on him but then those two AUs ended up taking the Underdogs AU I had for the quad from another fic. So yeah, Kingdom Hearts is helping me out with writing by a milestone.And I think ya'll know who was who there in the italics.





	Simple

_The ocean is wide before him. It’s a comfort to him, but it begs to be explored. He’s lived on these islands for so long – what_ is _out there? How far does that horizon_ go _? Will he see what he wants?_

_He sees brown in the corner of his eye._

_“Sora!”_

 

Sora blinks out of the momentary bliss. Inside his mind screams and claws at his insides. “Yeah? What’s up?”

 

Riku seems to scan him before he grins. “Sure you don’t want dinner? I heard Lea can eat an elephant’s worth of –“

 

“I’m coming.” He interrupts quickly as he briskly walks ( _keep calm don’t show it’s nothing_ ) over to the Tower. “He better not have eaten my share…”

 

* * *

 

 

_The sky hangs low, and ___’s happy. His friends are all safe and happy._

_He and ____ are going to pass, and then they’ll become Masters! Just like him._

_Hopefully ___ will join them soon._

 

“Huh.”

 

“W-what?” Lea side-eyes him, giving off concerned vibes despite him looking at Sora like he’s grown another head.

 

“Nothing. Just that I remembered something.” And Sora walks back out of the bathroom.

 

Once he’s out of the Tower he smacks his head against the door  _hard_. He hopes no one heard that.

 

* * *

 

 

_They’re playing chess, something he’s been wanting to play for a long time._

_He’s incredibly good at playing it, but some of his moves are easy to predict._

_The Keyblade is brought up amongst their useless chatter, to keep things from going to stressfully quiet. They talk of their take of the potential-filled future._

_That Keyblade over there bothers him._

 

“Hrrk!” Sora vomits, stomach upset by how much he’s trying to stuff down.

 

“Ew, Sora!” Kairi screeches as she scurries away. “God, if I was the damn Master of this place I’d have you clean this up pronto!”

 

“Be grateful it didn’t land on  _you_.” Lea sends a seething face towards Sora.

 

“Told you to eat more slowly, but  _nooooo_ , you  _had_  to stuff it down.” Riku clucks at him as he scooches a little further from the cause of the current problem.

 

“S-sorry, guys…” He gives a weak grin before he shrinks under their gazes.

 

When he comes into the bathroom to clean himself, he checks his face for his eyes. The he checks every blade he owns for one.

 

* * *

 

 

_He’s not particularly keen of this castle. It’s dark, uncomfortable, and, most importantly, moist. Disgustingly moist._

_Did he forget to say it was dark?_

_The_ thing _comes back, whispering songs of power and wonders._ It’ll bring her back!  _it says._

_He can’t. Not for her._

You’ll be able to beat him.

_It doesn’t give him much of a choice, and he accepts it. He_  does _want to beat_ him _, after all._

_He wonders what _____’ll say._

 

Riku jumps a little as Sora puts his hand on his shoulder. Stiffens too, he notes. “Did you need something?” The other asks politely despite his body seeming to scream for him to let go.

 

“Ah, sorry,” he says as he drops his hand from the perch. “Wasn’t really paying attention. You know me!”

 

Now  _his_  shoulders are being held down. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been acting a little funny recently.”

 

“O-oh, I’m –“

 

“For _three months,_  Sora _._ ”

 

Uh oh. “Riku, I  _promise_  I’m okay. Trust me on this one.”

 

“Sora, I haven’t seen you look so tired in my  _life_ , let alone you not being calm. Minus after the Master’s Test, but  _still_.”

 

“Riku—“

 

“Sora, please! We’re here for you!” Riku’s eyes are pleading him, wanting him to tell him what’s wrong. “Just – tell us what’s wrong, and –“

 

“Shut up!” Sora’s shout brings his anger to a grinding halt, and he turns away. “I – I’m going to let myself out, cool my head for a bit. ‘K?”

 

Sora looks at the night sky while he’s on the roof, sobbing alone and at his failures.

 

* * *

 

 

_He wants to become one. This pain is too much! Why won’t he accept this pain and join?! ~~He just wants to be complete! What's wrong with that?!~~_

_His friends. It’s them who’s stopping him. ~~Just let us be together!~~_

_He’ll be the one to stop this ~~agony~~  madness –_

“Sora! For Hades's fucking sake, Sora,  _let_   _GO!_ ”

 

Everything clears up, and Sora blinks, trying to piece what happened.

 

The three wielders have their blades out, though Kairi is more hesitant of the three. Lea and the King both look guilty, though why he doesn’t know.

 

The hacking brings Sora’s attention back to Riku. Riku, who is paler than he could ever be. Riku, who’s blade shows cracks. Riku, who’s staring at him with distrustful eyes and disgusting and anger and  _too much_.

 

Sora leaves the world, throwing the wielders for a loop.

 

* * *

 

“Hello, vessel.” He hears the man call out to him. “It’s been quite some time…. Will you join us now?”

 

He sees the Recusant’s Sigil floating in front of him, waiting for him to accept. If he squints, he’s sure he’ll find a black coat waiting for him to don.

 

Sora shakes his head. ”Me? Join you guys?” He blows a raspberry, grinning all the while ( _you you YOU YOU YOU I HATE YOU DIE **DIE**_ ). “In your dreams, you old fart!”

 

The young man sighs, most likely disappointed with this decision. “We give you power and our lives, and yet here you are, rejecting your heritage.”

 

“Can’t be mine if it was stuffed into me.” ( _WHY US WE DID NOTHING HE WE SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS_ )

 

“That light…” Sora summons his Kingdom Key, wary of this man’s behavior and stance. “It’s still stopping you. Reject it, and perhaps you may live.”

 

He laughs at the young Xehanort, his everlasting stalker. “Nah, I think I’m set for life.” ( _not today, bastard_ )

 

He raises his blade, his cue to the battle starting being the haunts of Radiant Garden going completely silent.

 

* * *

 

 

For once in Sora’s life he curses over how his heart is like a hospital, a haven, a home to beings he does not know.

 

He’s been wandering these depths for what feels like years, desperate for something.

 

Oh! Freedom. It’s painful, but that’s to be expected in the Realm of Darkness.

 

That light he once had is fading, but the boy holds steady despite his wobbling body.

 

Battles are either quick or agonizingly slow. He’s sure it’s because of the sons of bitches within him want freedom. He’s sure, since it’s always the most powerful beings that seek him.

 

Ha! Jokes on them; he’s not gonna stop anytime soon.

 

… He does regret leaving  _them_  like that.

 

* * *

 

 

Kingdom Hearts fills him with the most beautiful light he’s ever seen. Ironic he can’t see it now.

 

* * *

 

 

The remaining Keyblade warriors put his Kingdom Key alongside the many at the Graveyard. They feast in his name and in mourning, knowing he would’ve wanted them to smile instead of worrying for him.

 

* * *

 

 

“You okay, Riku?” Kairi asks him softly.

 

He hums a bit, thinking over that weird feeling before replying, “Something’s off.”

 

“You feel it too, huh.”

 

“Yeah. Like something’s going to come out of no where.”

 

No sooner does he say this that the door slams open. The two wielders bring out their respective keyblades, turning to the source of the noise.

 

A glassy-eyed Sora holds his hands up guiltily. “Surprise?”

 

They smash into him, falling onto the foor with a loud bang. They don’t care that they’re waking any of the others up.

 

It’s a damn good thing that they’re not the only ones sobbing their hearts out for their friend.

 

* * *

 

 

“What happened over there, Sora?”

 

“A lot of things, really! Buuuut I can’t explain it.”

 

“Really now.”

 

“I-I swear I’m not hiding things! Not again. I-I mean, yeah I can’t see anything really—“

 

“What!?”

 

“—aaand my eyes are going to stay gold and useless, but that’s okay! I can live with this.”

 

“… What about  _him_?”

 

“Gone.”

 

“……”

 

“I promise you, I made sure of it.”

 

“…. We’re glad to see you again, Sora.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one fic eventually created another idea for another damn AU and then that AU ended up snatching another AU I had created for Riku and was supposed to be centered on him but then those two AUs ended up taking the Underdogs AU I had for the quad from another fic. So yeah, Kingdom Hearts is helping me out with writing by a milestone.
> 
> And I think ya'll know who was who there in the italics.


End file.
